


Everything I Didn't Say

by JustKIARRAyOn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKIARRAyOn/pseuds/JustKIARRAyOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They graduated and they'll be going on their separate ways. Beca is leaving for L.A, but she leaves a letter for Chloe about everything she didn't say to her for the past 4 years. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Didn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Bechloe fic, and the first time I've written a story in a LONG time. Plus I wrote this while using my iPad so it's not quite organized. So if this sucks, I'm sorry. Please leave a comment if ya like. Have a good day!

All of them graduated and all of them are going their separate ways. Except Emily, of course. Almost everyone left already, the only ones left in the Bella house that day was Beca, Chloe and Emily.

Beca was leaving for L.A the next day, she was offered a job at one of the Residual Heat branches there. Well, that's what Chloe thought. The truth is, Beca was leaving today. She didn't tell Chloe that she was really leaving today because it would kill her to leave Chloe behind. She thought it would be less of a burden if she left without Chloe knowing.

She looks at the time, _8:00am_.  _It's time to go._

Beca got up from her bed and made her way to Chloe's room. She opens the door, seeing Chloe still peacefully sleeping and approaches her. Beca sits on the edge of Chloe's bed and places a letter beside Chloe. She knew the redhead was asleep, but still spoke up.

"I hope you read this, Chlo. I'm sorry about not telling you when I had all the time." 

She stood up, she had to leave before Emily and Chloe wakes up. She stops by the door, looking at the sleeping redhead before leaving the room.

"I love you."

She made her way downstairs, where a cab was already waiting for her. All of her luggages and bags were already in the cab and it was time for her to go. The cab starts speeding away from the Bella house, and Beca looks at it for the last time.

 

* * *

  _9:00am_

 

Chloe wakes up from her slumber and immediately notices the letter that was placed beside her. She grabs it and immediately sees it was from Beca. Confused, she opens it and immediately starts reading it.

 

_Dear Chloe,_

_If you're reading this right now, it means I've already left the house. I lied to you, Chlo. My flight is today and not tomorrow. I lied because I didn't want you to see me leave. I'm sorry, Chloe. You have all the right to be mad at me right now, but please continue reading this._

_This is everything I didn't say to you for the past four years._

_When we met each other, I was still the rebellious and emo kid who had no friends. But then you barged into my shower and convinced me to join the Bellas. Then we became really close. You were the only one who kept defending me from Aubrey and you were the very first real friend I've ever had. You were always there for me, Chlo. You broke down my walls and slowly, I started to change. I started to become the person that I am now. Then by the end of freshman year, I thought I was gonna lose you. It drove me insane. Then you told us that you weren't going to graduate and I felt like I was so rude and selfish but I was really happy that you didn't._

_By sophomore year, things started to be different for me. I started dressing differently, I became more open to people and acrually loved to have conversations. I wasn't the closed person that I was before I met you and joined the Bellas. Things became different for me because I started liking you._   _By the end of that year, you said that you failed again and I was shocked, but hell. Who was I to complain?_

_Junior year came, and my 'crush' on you intensified. We were closer than ever, then we won 3 championships together. Then you told me you failed again. I started to think you were failing on purpose, but it really helped me that you stayed because you were the one keeping me together._

_Lastly, senior year came. This year was full of ups and downs. This was filled with hard challenges. Not only for us, but also the Bellas. But we succeeded in getting past them. Sure, it was hard, but we did it. I realized that what I feel towards you wasn't just a long-time crush. I realized that I really was in love with you, Chloe._

_I couldn't have done everything without you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the person I am now. My life would be so different if you weren't in my life. I love you, Chloe. I love everything about you Chloe. I love your personality, your imperfections that make you unique, all the little things I notice about you, the way you make me feel... I just really really love you, Chloe. I'm sorry for not telling you when I had all the time._

 

_My flight leaves at 10:30am. If you want me to stay, I'll stay with you. I'll give up L.A for you, Chloe._

 

_Yours sincerely, Beca_

 

Chloe was crying, she didn't realize how much impact she made on Beca's life. She also didn't realized Beca's feelings towards her. She felt the same way towards Beca, but she didn't realize that their feelings were mutual.

"Why was I so oblivious?" she asked herself

She looked at the clock, _9:15am._

She immediately stood up from bed and got ready to go to the airport. She wasn't gonna let Beca leave for L.A. After getting ready, she went downstairs and saw Emily eating breakfast. _  
_

"Em, I know you have classes today but I really need you to skip it and take me to the airport. Now." Chloe said quickly and frustratingly.

"Why?" The younger girl was confused, but she still grabbed her car keys and approached Chloe.

"I need to stop the woman that I love from from leaving."

 

* * *

_10:10am_

 

They were stuck in traffic and Chloe was very much frustrated because there's just 20 minutes left until Beca's flight leaves.

"I'm going." She says, opening the car door.

"What! Chloe, no!" Emily tries, shouting at Chloe. But she couldn't be stopped now.

Chloe starts to run, run like there was no tomorrow. She had to stop Beca from leaving, and she wanted her to know that she feels the same way towards her.

She arrives at the airport minutes to spare and was about to enter when a guard suddenly stops her.

 "Not so fast, miss. Where are you going?" He says, and Chloe sighs.

"Please, let me in. I need to stop the person that I love from leaving. I really, really love her and I want her to know how I feel about her. I know it's not much of a valid reason for everyone else. But she's the most important thing to me and I can't lose her." Chloe says and the guard steps away from the entrance.

"Go get her then!" The guard said. Chloe was surprised, but she immediately thanked him and entered the airport.

It was 10:28am and Chloe was already so frustrated and immediately went to a flight counter.

"Excuse me, did the flight to Los Angeles already leave?" She asked and the guy quickly typed on a computer.

"It left early, about 10 minutes ago." The guy said and Chloe's heart dropped.

_Beca already left._

Chloe started to walk away. Beca already left, and she didn't make it on time. She started crying again.

"Chlo?" Chloe hears, and she stopped walking. She turns around and sees Beca and a Chloe immediately hugs her.

"I thought you left." Chloe says, her head resting on Beca's shoulder.

"You came." Beca said, she was smiling like an idiot. Chloe lightly chuckles.

"Do you think I'd ever let you go?" Chloe said, pulling away from the brunette.

"So you really read my letter?" Beca asked, staring at the ground.

"I did." Chloe replied, slightly smiling.

"And?" Beca was still looking at the ground.

"I love you too." Chloe says, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. 

Beca's head shot up and she smiled widely.

"You do?" Beca asked. Chloe chuckles and nods her head.

She slowly leaned in and closed the gap between her lips and Beca's. Both women were smiling through the kiss.

They pull away, but their foreheads were still touching each other.

"I do, Beca."


End file.
